Is This What Life Has Plan
by Demisefairy
Summary: Kobuto has a sister. But she can't last much longer like she has been. His experiement for his Master. She'll come across Team 7 and the rest, all right before every thing in the seires....Stay tune for More. For More of a summary, Talk to me!


**Note:** I don't own any of Naruto...If I did...I would of gloped all of the guys...even Rock Lee (he so pitiful)

**P.s.** Tell me what you think...should I keep going!

**Chapter 1: Begining**

I sat on my bed, and stared out to the outside world through the only window in the room. Metal bars were placed over the window to prevent my escape. The sky was cloudy, and the rain dropped heavily, hitting the ground, making a loud clatter. Watching them fall made me think. _'That's just how I feel. Like...crying...' _Tears slide down my silky pale face. Pain revealed in my eyes, just thinking of what my past has brought me.

My brother is a traitor. Not only to his clan, but to his loving family. I'm his one and only sister, and he betrayed me deeply. I thought family stuck together. Gezz, didn't I get a rude awakening. The tears of pain before turns to anger. Anger because of my brother . . .No. Anger toward myself. I just let this happen to me and myself only. It's because I'm weak. Well... That's all going to change soon. _'Hopefully...'_

The doors open behind me with a screech. "Little Emiko are you ready?"A male's voice asked behind me. "No..." I told him my voice becoming small. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But you know, I always hate doing these tests on you." He told me sardonically. The man, also known as my brother walked froward, and stood in front of me. I felt a tiny pinch in my neck, and caught a flash of a needle. My world turned black as his heart.

Flashback

_It was mid-spring in a small village. Listening closely, you could hear a new born baby cry. Inside the quant house, was a family consisting of a mother, father, a boy, and a little baby girl. "Kuro, look at our little angel. Watch her smile." The mother said playing with the child's small hands as the girl giggled. " I'm watching Aiko. Look at that! She's laughing! Can you believe that?!" Kuro said in surprise. The little boy of 5 stood on his toes to get a better look. "Look Kabuto. Say hi to your new little sister." Aiko told her son. "What's her name?" Kabuto asked, very curious as to what to call his new baby sister. Kuro and Aiko glanced at each other, then smiled. At the same time they said, "Emiko, Smiling child."_

End Flash Back

My eyes open slowly feeling cold metal upon my back . "Ah-ohhh" A groan was lost through my lips. I looked down at my arms and glared. Small wires and needles were sticking out of my arms. Blood was coming out, while different liquids, all of them different colors, were coming in. "Owwie" I tried sitting up, but the wires held me back. "Why does this have to happen to me." _'Why...'_ Sighing, I just laid back giving up.

Later on, the large doors opened to the room, letting Kabuto and Orochimaru through. "How's my little project going." Orochimaru asked, while setting his hand on my head and petting me like some kind of animal. I tried to bit his hand, but miss, to my misfortune. "What's wrong, Emiko, hmmm? A little feisty, are we." Orochimaru had a half grin on his face. Oh, how I wanted to punch it off. _'Jackass.' _I thought.

"Emiko, what are you think? Hopefully nothing bad." Snake-man asked, his eyes showing trouble. "N...nothing." My voice was small, barely above a whisper. "Are you lying to me, Emiko. Hmm...That's is not going to do at all. Your eyes give everything away. They are the window to the soul. You can't hide anything from me." Orochimaru turned and whispered to Kabuto. A smirk then took over both of there faces. Kabuto took a small bottle with liquid the color of bright red, from a corner in the room, and grabbed a needle on the table next to me. "Wait! Stop! I'm Sorry! Please don't put that in me! Please!" I tried pleading with them. A cry pass through my lips, but he

still bent over me, the needle hovering over my skin. "STOP!" Those were my last words before I blacked out once more. Pain erupted though my body, my mind exploding. Memories flew pass my head, while silent tears slide down my face.


End file.
